


Knight in Shining Armour

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Knight in Shining Armour

"Severus," Harry said as soon as he saw Severus set his fork down on the high table, "I was going to the pub, have a pint, play some darts. Want to come with?"

"Surely Professor Granger is available." Severus sounded uninterested but Harry knew him well enough to know that if _that_ were the case he would have just said no outright.

"Hermione has a previous engagement."

Severus frowned. "What does Mr. Weasley think of that?"

"Since it's with him, I think he's all right with it." Turning his body slightly toward Severus, he asked again. "What harm is there in a pint?"

"I am more concerned about the grievous injury you'll no doubt obtain from throwing sharp projectiles through the air after several pints."

"Then come and keep me from doing myself in," Harry replied warmly. "It's what you do best."

"Very well," Severus sighed as he pushed back his chair. "Someone has to keep the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor alive. I'd hate to have to look for another."

Harry chuckled. "Tedious paperwork involved I'm sure."

"Aberforth would have my head for the number of goats I'd need for the parchment." Severus's lips curled into a small smile.

As they walked side by side through the entrance hall and then outside to the path toward Hogsmeade, Harry wondered how long it would be until their first kiss.


End file.
